Past Truths
by ShazzyBella
Summary: When a mysterious woman from Josef's past returns, it seems everything in the vampire world starts falling apart. With the names of three hundred vampires now in the hands of the Assistant DA, what will they do to keep their society hidden from the world?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I sighed heavily, sitting down on the couch. My life was so complicated, and everything just kept twisting and turning in a never ending maze of confusion. How I was going to get out of it, I didn't know. A key turned in the door, and I watched as it opened. Beth stood there, her blond waves framing her face as she lit up with a smile. I smiled wryly back, crossing my legs. Her smile faded as she hung up her keys and laid her bag down.

"What's wrong?" she asked, and I shrugged. I knew, but I really didn't feel like talking. The whole situation had me feeling so many things, it made my head hurt.

"Come on. I know something's wrong," she said, sitting down next to me. Again, I shrugged. I figured she could tell there was something wrong, but I really didn't care at the moment. I sighed, wanting to throw something across the room. Josef's freshie, Simone, had been killed. I didn't know if he knew yet, though I did know the reason why the killer had done it.

"Simone's dead," I whispered, Beth's mouth slowly dropping open. She sat back, laying a hand over her gapping mouth.

"Oh my God," she murmured, shock plain on her pretty face. I cupped my chin in my hand and looked over at her, wondering what she was thinking. Of course, she was about to tell me.

"Does Josef know?" she asked.

"I have no idea," I replied, staring blankly at the wall. If he does, he's probably hulled himself up in his office, not willing to talk to anyone. If not, he's probably at Mick's.

"Well, we have to go find out," she responded, standing up and heading to the door.

"We?" I asked, and she turned around and nodded.

"Yes, you have to come with me. You know all the details, and we don't have time to waste in you telling them to me. If he doesn't know, you have to tell him," she stated, and I shook my head. Josef thought I was dead, and just him seeing me would be hard, let alone hearing from me that his freshie was dead. He had become attached to Simone, possibly even loved her.

"I can't, I won't. Just tell Mick and he'll take care of it," I whispered, and she scooped up her purse and keys. Her face was set, and I knew she wasn't going to back down from this one.

"You can and you will. Now, come on," she replied, opening the door. I nodded meekly, grabbing my purse and walking to the door. I threw it over my shoulder as I stepped out into the hallway, wondering if this was the best idea. She locked the door and pulled out her phone, dialing. We walked to the elevator in silence as she waited for someone to answer.

"Hey, where are you?" she asked as we stepped into the elevator, reaching down and pressing the lobby button. The doors shut after a moment, the room gliding down slowly.

"Is Josef there with you?" she questioned, glancing over at me. I studied her, but didn't make any expression. Her eyes were clouded with worry, over me, over Josef.

"Does he by chance know about Simone?" There was another silence as she listened to Mick for a moment. She nodded, though he couldn't see her.

"Okay. Simone's been murdered. I don't know all the details but I've got a friend with me that does. I'll be over there in a little while," she said, hanging up before he could respond. We stepped off the steel box and walked to the doors. Neither one of us said anything as we walked to the parking garage and got into Beth's car.

"How long has it been since you've seen each other?" she asked, pulling out onto the empty road. It was near midnight and everyone was at night clubs partying and such. I looked over at her, wondering if I should even answer the question. She stared right back, waiting for an answer.

"A little less than three hundred years," I murmured, and she nodded. I gazed out the window and tried to think of anything except what I was about to do. I felt like jumping out of the car, running away from everything, and possibly not coming back. But, could I really start over again?

"Abby," Beth said quietly, and I looked at her. "It'll be okay." I sighed, wishing with everything I had that I could believe her.

* * *

Josef hadn't spoken in a solid ten minutes, which Mick didn't hold against him. He had just told Josef of Simone's murder and at first he was in denial, making Mick double check with Terrance down at the morgue that it was her. After that, he had sat down and remained silent, and if Mick hadn't known better he might have thought he had died.

A light rap at the door made Mick tense, though he knew who it was. He stood and walked to the door, looking at the LED screen. It was black, he had forgotten to have it fixed. He turned to his instincts and breathed deep near the door, clearly catching Beth's airy scent. There was another there with her though, and not just anyone. A vampire, and an old one. Not quite as old as Josef, but older than Mick himself. He opened the door to Beth's blank face and another he did not recognize. The stranger was beautiful, her full lips turning up in a polite smile.

"Hi," Beth said, walking past him and into the apartment. The woman followed, and Mick closed the door behind them. "This is Abigail." Beth motioned to her, and she shook hands with Mick.

That name always stirred something in Josef, even now after so many centuries. Every time he heard it, he would turn his head in hopes of seeing her, his Abigail. Though it never was, it would be a young girl or woman, and he would be again disappointed. He knew she was gone, never to be held, never to be touched by him again. He had looked everywhere in search of what he would know to be her grave, a place to mourn her soul that was lost. He stood up and straightened his jacket, ready to meet another Abigail that did no justice to the name.

Mick led them down into the sunken living room, and Beth smiled when she saw Josef. Josef put on a small smile, if only for her benefit.

"Beth," Josef said, nodding to her.

"I'd like you to meet someone," she requested, and the woman stepped down the small set of stairs into the living room. "This is Abigail." It must have been Abigail's distant relative, though she was his Abigail's spitting image. That's when he caught her scent as it wafted towards him. It was her's, he knew it by heart even now. It was slightly different, that small twinge of vampire entwined within. She smiled, the one she used when she was meeting someone for the first time, the one she used when she was uncomfortable and felt like shying away. How could she be here? He held out his hand, and as they shook in greeting a shiver went down his spine. It was her, he knew it now for sure.

"It's nice to meet you," she said calmly, sitting down next to Beth. How did she find him? How did she know who to contact? He sat as well, mostly so he wouldn't fall over in shock.

"Likewise," he replied, laying a hand on the arm of the chair. A silence fell over them, no one willing to break it.

"She knows what happened to Simone," Beth finally stated, glancing over at Mick. Abigail nodded, turning to look at Josef.

"She was found in an alley only a few blocks from your home. She had been dead a few hours before someone found her. They don't know the cause of death yet, but they will soon," Abigail said, looking between the three of them. Mick nodded, leaning forward and laying his forearms on his knees.

"Who found her?" Mick asked, making eye connect with Josef.

"A vampire. He had smelled her blood, though it was old. He came to see what had been left behind and he found her," she replied, crossing her legs. He nodded, sitting back. Did she even remember him? She didn't seem to, but how couldn't she, after every thing that had happened? Obviously, Josef wasn't thinking about how rudely he was staring. He was intent on understanding why she was here, how she much she knew about Simone, how she even knew about her to begin with. He stood up and walked out of the living room to the door, his mind still clouded.

* * *

I glanced over at Beth, almost as if to say _I told you so_. She sighed and walked to the door, Mick close on her heels.

"That's not very polite, even for a guest," Mick said to Josef, and Josef chuckled softly. I could hear them easily, and I didn't feel a need to move.

"We're past formalities," Josef responded, and I heard the door shut quietly behind him. I sighed, knowing exactly what he meant. He hadn't known I was alive until know, his freshie, whom I was positive he loved now, was dead, and the murder was done by a vampire with no known probable cause. It was turning out to be a pretty bad evening for everyone, especially him. My phone buzzed in my pocket and reached in and pulled it out.

"Hello?"

"It's Terrance. We have a problem," he said quickly, and I stood up.

"What kind of problem?" I asked, heading to the door.

"Do you remember that list of those three hundred vampires that Emma Monaghan threatened us with?" he asked, and I nodded as I brushed in between Mick and Beth.

"Yeah." I opened the door and stopped, waiting to hear more.

"Well, it seems someone has leaked that very list to the Assisant DA. Some guy named Talbot. I'm sure that he doesn't know what he's looking at yet, but the man that gave him the list keeps dropping hints about what it contains," he answered, and I stopped.

"Oh." I said, suddenly in panic mode.

"Oh? This is more than oh. Everyone's on that list. Me, you, Mick, Josef, even Beth. What are we going to do?" he questioned, more rushed than before.

"Beth? How did she get on there?" I asked, turning and looking at her. I was in the middle of the doorway now, both of them watching me intently.

"Simone was on there, too. Maybe this guy thinks that she's Mick's freshie or something and means to take her out just like he did with Simone. Heck, I don't know!" Terrance replied. Great. My night had just gotten a lot worse.

"Mick, get Josef," I stated, getting out of the doorway.

"What? He's probably on his way back to his apartment. How am I supposed to stop him?" he retorted, and I frowned.

"Well, calling him might help. But, you are a vampire so I'm sure that you can figure it out," I snapped, wondering if Josef was this guy's next target.

"You had better tell me what's going on when I get back," he stated, grabbing his coat and throwing it on. I nodded, standing next to Beth. He took one last look at her, then headed down the hall to the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You two definitely had sex," I said after Beth had closed the door. She turned and gave me a look, and I shrugged.

"Why do you say that?" she asked. I walked back into the living room and sat down, crossing my arms.

"Well, a couple of nights ago I went to your place. I heard Mick's voice and decided right then wasn't the best time. So, the next morning I went back and he was still there. Now, that's not entirely abnormal for a vampire, but still very strange. I came to only one conclusion," I told, looking at my nails. She sat down on the couch across from me and crossed her legs.

"Okay, fine. So, we did." I smiled, glancing up from my hand to her. She rolled her eyes and leaned forward, laying her arms on her knees.

"Who was on the phone?" she asked.

"Terrance. It seems that list the Emma threatened us with has gotten into the hands of the Assistant DA," I answered, folding my hands in my lap.

"Talbot? How did he get the list?" she questioned.

"No idea. But, the guy that gave it to him is giving him hints about what he's looking at," I replied, and she nodded.

"What will happen if he finds out what he's looking at? What will they do?" she asked and I shook my head, not sure myself.

"I actually don't know. There's multiple ways that they could take care of it, but a few do come to mind," I said and Beth sat back, turning her gaze from me to the floor.

"You don't think they would? I mean, plenty of humans know about them but they don't kill them, right?" I nodded, but only half of her logic was right.

"Yes, but if a person, vampire or otherwise, threatens our secret or we know they might try to tell the authorities, well, then things are handled differently," I stated and Beth turned her gaze back to me, her eyes anxious.

"They wouldn't. He doesn't even know what the list is," she responded, shifting nervously.

"True, but he in himself is the authorities, Beth. If he figures it out, then something is going to have to be done. We need to get it back before things get that far," I said and she nodded, standing up.

"Well, then we have to go. We can't just sit here while he stares at it, we have to do something," she declared, grabbing her purse and heading to the front door.

"Whoa, whoa. _We _can't do anything. It would help you to remember that there's a killer vampire on the loose, and any of us could be his next target. We need to stay put and wait till Mick gets back with Josef," I uttered, jogging up the steps to catch up with her.

"No, we can't. Plus, we can just call Mick and tell him where we're going. Not to mention I've got a vampire of my own on my side," she retorted, walking backwards to the door as she smiled at me. I rolled my eyes as she opened the door and turned around, Mick stood there, his hand out in a frozen motion where he hand been reaching for the door knob. Josef stood behind him with his hands in his pockets, his eyes meeting mine.

"Nice timing," Mick responded, stepping in. She smiled up at him as he hung up his coat, Josef sauntering in behind him. Things were about to get awkward.

"Glad your here, now we have to go," she replied, stepping through the doorway. She was serious about going to see Talbot, and it seemed the even Mick might not be able to stop her.

"Hey, wait a sec. Where are you going?" he asked, grabbing her wrist. She turned and faced him, a look of determination on her face.

"We're going to see Talbot," she declared, holding her head high in defiance.

"We?" He looked over and me, and I only rubbed my temples in response. "It doesn't seem the second person in your team in willing to go any where." She frowned, walking back into the apartment. She stopped in front of me, staring straight into my eyes.

"We have to go." I shook my head and smiled.

"No, we don't. He's currently the only one that knows about the list as far as we know and he hasn't told you. Wouldn't it be kind of weird if you just burst in and demanded the list from him?" I said, crossing my arms. She huffed her breath and scowled, raising her eyebrows.

"Alright, you have me there. We but we can't let them kill him, it's wrong," she responded. I rolled my eyes as I turned around, walking back to the living room.

"I never said that they were going to just kill him, Beth. I said that they might have to if he figures out what he's looking at," I countered, sitting down heavily on the couch and looking across the coffee table at Josef. He gave me a small smile, just enough for me to notice. I crossed my arms and smiled back, just enough for _him _to notice. He looked to Beth and crossed his legs as she stepped down into the living room, glancing between us. I raised my eyebrows, watching her.

"Problem?" I asked and she shook her head, sitting down next to me.

"But, you know they will. We have to do something," she whined and I sighed, shaking my head.

"They will not do anything, Beth. Not until they figure out how much he knows and who he might have told. He's safe," I responded and she shook her head, looking over at Mick as he sat down.

"No, he's not," she stated, turning back to me. "They'll do something to him, and we can't let them." I rolled my eyes, turning my head and looking at Mick.

"Please, tell her." He shrugged, a coy smile on his face.

"I don't even know what's going on, let alone tell her not to do something," he said.

"Alright, we'll do it your way. Talbot has been given the list that Emma had-" Mick cut me off, putting his hands up.

"Whoa, hang on. The list of over three hundred vampires right here in Los Angles?" Mick questioned, tapping the table with his finger.

"Yes, if you would let me finish. He doesn't know what all the names are just yet, but the man who gave it to him is dropping hints. We need to get that list back before he has enough time to figure it out." He sat back, cupping his mouth with his hand. "Not to mention we're all on there. Me, you, Josef, Beth." Mick dropped his hand, obviously surprised at the last bit.

"Beth? She's not a vampire, he should know that," he said and I nodded.

"True, but from what I understand Simone was on it, too." Josef looked up from the table and studied me, his eyes suddenly interested.

"Why would she be on it? It doesn't make any sense," Mick muttered, entwining his hands.

"Simone was Josef's freshie, maybe this guy thinks that Beth is yours. He obviously spent a lot of time figuring this out, he was probably watching you," I replied, shifting. He sat back, worry all over his face. There a solid rap at the door and the murmur of voices in the hall. Mick stood and went to answer it, opening the door slowly.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as I heard the shuffle of footsteps as multiple people entered the premises.

"Well, considering that the authorities now have the all of our names, we thought it was a good idea to come on over figure out a plan," Logan replied sarcastically, heading to the living room. _He can be such a jerk, _I thought as he stepped down into the sitting area.

"Hey guys, Abigail's here. This is good, a least someone around here will have an idea of what to do," he stated, sitting down. Josef stood and straightened his jacket, just as the Cleaners came into view. I tried not to roll my eyes as everyone except Logan stood up, turning to face the women in black. I had to admit, there outfits looked like something strippers would wear.

"I'm sure you've heard what's going on," said the leader, I could never remember her name. I nodded. "What do you suggest we do?" I had been thinking about it, and I had quite a few decent solutions.

"I say we take shifts watching him, it's the only real thing we can do without making him suspicious." She nodded in agreement, Terrance and Mick stepped down behind me.

"Alright, who volunteers for the first shift?" asked Mick. We all turned and looked at Logan.

"You've got to be kidding me! Why do I have to take the first one?" I smiled, looking down at him.

"You obviously like to sit, I really don't think that aspect will be a problem," I said, making him frown. He stood up, glancing between everyone.

"I can stand just as well as the next guy," he retorted.

"Good for you, if that's the way you want to do it, go right ahead. Either way, you're on the first shift," I stated, and he sat down in defeat.

"How long are these things going to be anyway?"

"Four hours." He looked up at me in shock, his face horrified.

"What?!" I chuckled, smiling down at him.

"I can always increase your time, it would probably help the rest of us out," I responded, and he put his hands up.

"Nope, four hours is just fine," he replied.

"Thought so. You better go, you wouldn't want to be responsible for missing anything." He disappeared and I heard the door shut silently as Beth looked at me.

"Alright. Logan, then Mick, Terrance." The Hispanic nodded in approval. "Me, then The Cleaners, whoever wants to do it then, and Josef. Simple. Everyone waits until their replacement shows up, clear?" Everyone nodded, even Beth. _This should be fun_, I thought sarcastically.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

There she was, as cold and as lifeless as the metal table she was lying on. I had mixed emotions, I didn't know what to feel. Yet, that's how I had been feeling for the past few days. Angry, sad, frustrated, confused; all in one package. I ran my hands over her body, never actually touching her. I laid my hand by my side, wishing there were some way to bring her back, just for Josef.

"Hey, glad you're here. I've got the COD for Simone here," Terrance said as he waltzed in, flipping a page on his clip board.

"Alright, let me have it," I responded, looking back down at her.

"Heart attack," he stated, and my head shot up in surprise.

"What, whoa. Heart attack? That doesn't make any sense," I said, shaking my head. He shrugged and nodded, still staring at the clipboard.

"See, that's what I thought. But, it all checks out. She was in perfect health, I don't understand how she could have died like that either," he answered, writing something down. I studied her body again, wishing there was something else she could tell me. I had already tried seeing her point of view, using what Beth tended to call "flashes". It was blank, not a single image of anything. I sighed, that's all I had left. I needed a drink, or two, I hadn't decided yet.

"Thanks. If you figure anything else out, call me," I finally said, turning and walking through the door. I headed down the hallway, wishing for nothing more than to get home. I heard voices, and then watched as Mick and Beth rounded the corner, in deep discussion about something. Beth saw me and stopped, staring at me as I got closer. Mick looked back at her, and then turned in the direction she was gazing. I walked on past, not saying anything to anyone. Really rude of me actually, but like I cared.

"Abby, what! Where are you going?" Beth called, and I heard her footsteps as she jogged to catch up with me.

"Home. It's the only place to go at this point. Seen the body, the crime scene, and a very depressed co-worker. Just a hint, there isn't a single thing to look at on her, Mick. Fair warning," I replied, not slowing. Beth grabbed my wrist, trying to use her body weight to stop me. I could have dragged her all the way back to my apartment and not noticed a thing, though it would not be a pleasant experience for either of us. I rolled my eyes and stopped, turning around and facing her. She stared right back, intent on figuring out what I was doing.

"Don't lie. You're going somewhere, and I want to know where," she demanded, Mick walking up behind her.

"What do you mean there's nothing on her?" Mick asked, Beth jumping a little.

"There's nothing to see. She's blank," I answered, looking over Beth's shoulder at him.

"Hey! I'm trying to make a point here!" Beth said playfully, still watching me. I rolled my eyes again, turning on my heel. Josef turned the corner, and I nearly stopped dead. Except for the fact that I'm a super sexy vampire, and nothing phases me. Nothing is supposed to, anyway. I kept on walking, right past him and to the corner, turning it with ease. Now, believe it or not, that took talent. I headed to the main entrance, Josef suddenly flooding my thoughts. _Great, he's probably going to be there for a while_, I thought. It had been a few days since the incident at Mick's, and I hadn't actually talked to anyone. I'd get through my day and review everything about Simone's case in my mind during my shift. Simple, no time for unneeded thoughts.

"Where are you going?" I slowed to a stop, trying to fight the urge to let my flight instinct kick in and whisk me away. I shrugged, not turning to face him.

"I'm sure you've heard, but I'm going home," I replied simply, and heard his footsteps as he approached me from behind.

"Really?" Josef asked genuinely, and I nodded. Sure was, at least that was my plan...

"Yes." He stopped and I felt his breath on my neck, which was pleasantly warm.

"Why don't we talk?" he whispered, a small chill running up and down my spine. Yes, God, did I want to talk. Thought I really didn't want to discuss what had happened between us, which is what he meant.

"I've got some good reasons," I murmured, and he chuckled quietly.

"Still finding those loop holes?" Okay, that's just rude. You don't tell someone that they're avoiding something, they obviously know or they wouldn't be doing it.

"So what if I am?" I retorted. I heard his suit wrinkle slightly as he shrugged, his body a little closer to mine.

"Not much I can do, except hope you'll decide to drop whatever plans you've got and come with me," he replied quietly, and I sighed.

"What plans?" I asked, and he laughed again. He stepped up beside me, holding out his arm. I looped mine through his, praying the heel of my shoe would break off so he might carry me. We stepped out into the afternoon sunlight, Josef shielding his eyes from the bright rays. I would die before I let that light be taken away from me, and I'm being literal.

"I guess I'll follow you over there?" I asked, looking towards my car. He nodded, walking me across the street. I reached into my purse and grabbed my keys, the vehicle beeping softly when I unlocked it. It was a nice car, a Koenigsegg CCX. So, maybe it was an amazingly sexy beast of the road. But hey, just details, right? He reached down and opened the door for me, but the door did most of the work as it lifted up slowly. I sat down lightly, letting him close the door. I placed the key in the ignition and listened as it purred to life, I rolled down my window, staring up at Josef.

"It's all you, then," I said, and he smiled. I waited after I had buckled up, looking for him. He pulled up next to me a few minutes later, sporting a red Ferrari. I shrugged, letting him pull ahead so I could follow. I knew where he lived, but I thought I might give him the comfort of thinking that I didn't stalk him from time to time.

* * *

"Where do you think she was going?" Beth asked Mick as they headed down the hall to the morgue, falling in step with each other.

"She said she was going home, don't you believe her?" he asked back, and she shook her head. She didn't, and that's only because of the way she had been acting ever since the shifts had started for watching Ben.

"No, not today," she replied as they walked into the cold room, Terrance standing over Simone's lifeless form. She looked perfectly fine, except for the dead part.

"Do you have the COD?" Mick asked Terrance, and he nodded.

"Yeah. She died of a heart attack," he answered, and Beth blinked in shock. Heart attack? Simone was Beth's age, how was that possible? Maybe Beth needed to eat more Cheerios, jeez.

"But, how?" Beth asked openly, looking up from Simone to Terrance.

"I don't know, she was in perfect health when it happened," he replied, and Mick closed his eyes. He was doing that "flash" thing again that Beth never really understood, but she knew to stay quiet while he was doing it. He opened his eyes, sooner than usual.

"There's nothing on her," he murmured, and Terrance nodded once more.

"I know, but I figured you'd want to test that for yourself," he stated and Mick nodded.

"Figure out what happened, alright? Call me when you have something," Mick said and the Hispanic nodded in agreement. Beth took one last look at Simone, leaving more confused than she had come in.

"How is that possible?" Beth asked Mick in a quiet voice once they were out in the hall. He shook his head, probably just as confused as she was.

"I don't know," he said, his voice quiet with thought. She looped her arm in his, leaning on him as they walked down the long hall to the main entrance. She was tired and bewildered, which only made her want to get into bed that much more. She worried, about Abigail and Josef. She was hoping they would talk, but it didn't seem like they would any time soon. She sighed, letting Mick hold the door open for her as she stepped outside. Mick shaded his face from the sunlight, touching the small of Beth's back as they walked to his car. Like a true gentleman, Mick opened her door and helped her in, shutting it lightly behind her. He got in and buckled after she had, looking at her for a moment.

"What?" He shrugged, starting the car and pulling out on to the road.

"Nothing," he replied, and she narrowed her eyes.

"What?" she repeated and he glanced over at her with a smile as they came to a stop at an intersection.

"Nothing, I was just admiring the scenery," he answered, and she smiled at the compliment. They drove in silence after that, and Beth eventually scooted over and laid her head on Mick's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her, just enjoying her touch.

Beth sat up and screamed, her breath seemly caught in her chest. She was in her room, under the covers of her bed. She didn't know how she had gotten there, which scared her. Mick was suddenly there, holding her face in his hands.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice soft with concern. She nodded, gasping again. There was Abigail, standing in a corner of her room. Her eyes got big when Beth gasped, raising her eyebrows. Mick turned to see was she was looking at, a scowl forming on his gorgeous face.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned, his voice low. She laughed, running a hand through her pretty brunette hair.

"Well, I was coming to visit her and I heard a deafening shriek. I thought it would be smart to come in here and see what was going on," she snapped, crossing her arms. She glanced at Beth, as if to say _are you okay, because that was not normal_.

"I'm fine," Beth murmured to Abigail, and she nodded. Mick turned from Abigail back to Beth, rubbing his thumb on her cheek.

"I'm going, this is too awkward for me," Abigail stated, walking out the door. Beth grabbed Mick's wrist, looking past him.

"Wait! What were you doing here?" Beth called, knowing that she probably didn't drop by for a friendly visit. Abby poked her head back in the doorway, a smile on her face.

"I figured out why Simone had the heart attack." Mick let go of Beth and turned, waiting for her to continue. "She was scared to death, literally," she finished. Beth's mouth slowly dropped open, and Abigail nodded.

"That's crazy," Beth whispered, and Abigail chuckled.

"Yeah, well so is believing that vampires exist. So, in truth it's entirely believable," Abby responded, making Beth smile. She seemed to know how to make Beth smile in a bad situation, and this was one of the top three.

"I guess you're right," Beth replied, and Abigail's smile faded.

"You guess? How about you know? Jeez, you'd think I'd get a least a pat on the back for this one," she said, her voice fading as she walked into the living room. Beth sighed, and Mick looked at her.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Mick asked again, and she nodded.

"I just don't know how I got in here," she murmured, and Abigail laughed from the other room.

"One guess! You fell asleep in the car, he carried you in all sweet like because he didn't want to wake you up!" Abigail called, and Beth stared at Mick. He smiled and shrugged, and she giggled.

"Okay, I have a request! Don't do anything until I leave! I don't want to hear any of it!" Beth laughed, and Mick just shook his head.

"But, that's the best part!" Beth responded, Mick looking horrified.

"You disgust me," Abigail said, standing at the foot of the bed. Beth fell back on to her pillows, a huge smile on her face.

"I tend to do that a lot," she replied, and Abigail nodded.

"Yes, regretfully. So many damn fantasies," Abigail grumbled, Mick glancing down at Beth, making her laugh out loud.

"She was just kidding, oh my God," Beth gasped, and Mick just stared at her.

"I'm gone! I'm leaving! Enjoy your passionate sex!" Abby called from the entry.

"I'll be sure to give you a blow by blow tomorrow!" Beth yelled back, and Mick's eyes got big.

"Sure, I doubt that!" Beth heard the front door close as Abby left, making her sadden a little. Beth patted the bed, and Mick laid down beside her. She knew he couldn't sleep, but she liked cuddling in his arms. She let Mick's slow breathing lull her to sleep, the rest of her dreams that night pleasant.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So, what happened?" I asked, sitting down on the couch, my nostrils flaring unpleasantly. Mick had been here, and considering he had left only a few hours ago for his shift it led me to believe that he had been here all night.

"When?" Beth sat down opposite me and curled her legs underneath her, sipping from her coffee cup.

"Last night. You don't scream like that for no reason," I replied, looking around. She swallowed, setting her cup on the table between us.

"I," she paused for a minute, and I turned my full attention to her, "had a nightmare." I frowned, Beth tucking her hair behind her ears. It wouldn't stay there for long with how thick it was, but she tried anyway.

"Interesting. What about?" she shrugged, looking at the ground.

"A vampire." Of course, why didn't I see that coming?

"No kidding. Did you know this vampire?" She nodded bleakly, picking up her cup and drinking lightly.

"Yes, but it was different," she murmured, thinking back.

"Who, Beth?" She glanced up at me, her eyes wary.

"Coraline, but it wasn't the repeating one, where Mick saved me," she answered, and I nodded.

"So, it wasn't the dream where you're in the basement and you re-live that memory of Coraline holding you hostage?" She shook her head, swallowing the hot beverage.

"No. She's in a dark room, drinking a guy's blood. And then I saw Ben, he was really scared," she told, and I nodded.

"Alright, so was it his blood she was drinking?" Beth shook her head, her locks coming out of there position from behind her ear.

"No, I don't know who it was," she murmured, and I nodded. We sat silently for a moment, and I considered what she had said. What would Ben and Coraline be doing together anyway?

"Did you talk with Josef?" Beth suddenly asked, catching me off guard.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I'd hoped that you had a least spent some time with him," she said, and I shrugged.

"We did." She narrowed her eyes, putting her cup back down.

"Did you tell him about Sara?" she questioned, and I stood up.

"That is none of your business, Beth," I stated, grabbing my purse and walking to the door.

"But, you have to tell him," she replied, and I put my hand on the cold, metal doorknob. There was loud creaking, like the bending of metal.

"What was that?" I asked, stepping back from the door. A crash echoed from across the hall, and I jumped back to where Beth sat. I covered my body over her's, the ceiling toppling down on top of us. Beth screamed in horror, the floor dropping out from underneath the couch. We fell, traveling through empty air, smacking other floors on the way down. I screamed, turning my body to break her fall. We hit hard, both of us loosening what breath we had left. I lost my grip on her, skidding away from her. It was hard to see, dust and rubble blocking out the sun. I shrieked, heavy rubble falling on my lower body and pinning me.

"Beth?!" I coughed, inhaling the dust that filled the air. I tried to focus, looking for her in the small amount of light that the sun gave. Someone moaned, and I turned my head. I was lying on my stomach, making it hard to see very far.

"BETH?!" I yelled, trying to wiggle out of my prison. I screamed, my legs burning with pain.

"Abby?" The voice wasn't too far, muffled by the piles of concrete that surrounded us.

"BETH! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" I called, waiting for a response. She appeared from behind a steel beam, pulling herself over it and crawling to me.

"Oh my God, your hurt!" she exclaimed, looking at my hands. That was the least of my worries at this point, considering my legs were immobilized.

"Listen to me, Beth. You have to get out of here, okay?" I said, and she shook her head violently.

"No, I'm not leaving you here!" she stated, moving to where my legs were. I grabbed her wrist, yanking her back down.

"Listen. You get out of here and call Mick. He'll be able to get me out, alright? Just get out and call Mick," I commanded, trying to keep my composure. She nodded, tears streaking down her dirty face.

"Okay, I'll be back for you. I promise, I'll come back," she murmured, and I nodded, pushing her. She turned around and walked back to the steel beam, crouching to keep from hitting her head. She glanced back at me, and I nodded to tell her to keep going. After she was out of sight, I groaned, lying my head down.

* * *

Beth dug her way out of the rubble, the sunlight piercing her eyes when she reached the surface. All around her people where screaming, fire trucks and ambulances pulling up, their sirens wailing. She winded down through the chaos, reaching the street. She had to call Mick, she had to get Abigail out. She pulled out her cell phone, which was surprisingly still intact. She dialed Mick's cell, praying he answered.

"Hello?" Mick's voice, clear and unwavering in all the destruction that surrounded her.

"Mick! Something's happened, Abigail's stuck!" Beth said, her voice tight. She turned around, gasping at what she saw. The construction crane that had been working on the building next to her's had fallen, the entire front of the building gone.

"What? Slow down, where are you?" he asked, and she gasped, trying to talk.

"A crane, it fell on my building! I got out, but Abigail's stuck in the rubble! I can't get her, and it will take too long for anyone to reach her! You have to come, you have to get Josef!" she cried, holding a hand to her mouth to keep from screaming in horror.

"Alright, alright. I'll be there in a few minutes," he stated, his voice calm even though inside he was panicking. He dialed Josef's number, speeding away from Talbot's office. He didn't care about his shift now, Beth was in trouble and she needed help.

"Mick, what do I owe you for my interrupted sleep?" Josef answered.

"A crane fell on Beth's building. Beth was able to get out, but Abigail's stuck in the rubble. I need your help," he said quickly, whipping around a corner.

"I'll be there," Josef replied, hanging up. A few minutes later, Mick screeched to halt, the police having set up a blockade to keep people away. Mick jumped out of the car, running through the blockade, ignoring angry calls from police officers. He stopped when he saw the destruction, looking for Beth.

"MICK!" Beth. He turned, Beth running towards him, her face stricken with fear. He grabbed her up, holding her close. She cried, wrapping her arms around him.

"We have to get her out, Mick! She saved my life, she's my best friend! I have to help her," she cried, and he nodded. Josef suddenly appeared, his face worried beyond doubt.

"Do you know where she is?" he asked Beth, and she nodded. She took Mick's hand, running to mayhem that filled the street. She climbed up the mound, Mick helping her when she slipped. She found the hole that she had come from, Mick lowering her down. Dust still filled the air as Mick and Josef dropped down lightly, Josef glancing at Mick. Blood. Beth led them forward, over the beam that she had landed by. There Abigail lay, her body limp in the dust that littered the ground. Blood dripped on the twist of concrete and steel that held her captive, her breathing shallow. Beth gasped, and Mick and Josef brushed by her to where Abigail lay.

* * *

I gasped, someone touching me. I looked up, Josef gazing down at me. He brushed my face, looking up at the slab that held me. Mick and Josef walked behind me, Beth kneeling beside me and taking my hand. The slab groaned as Mick and Josef lifted it, Beth dragging me out from underneath its weight. They dropped it, people outside screaming in fear at the loud crash. Josef scooped me up, and I moaned as his arms brushed my wounds. Beth was crying hysterically, her face horrified at the scene. Mick jumped up the opening, taking Beth's hand and pulling her up. Josef jumped up, landing easily. I felt sleepy, but I knew I had to keep my eyes open.

"You have to stay awake," Josef whispered, holding me close against his body. We avoided officials, knowing they would try to stop us and take me to the hospital. Josef set me down in his car, touching my face gently. I couldn't stay awake, my eyelids heavy, my body tired.

* * *

I blinked, trying to get my eyes to focus. I was looking out a small window, frost encircling the rim. I moved, moaning at the pain it caused me. I turned my leg over slowly, looking the damage. It was mostly healed now, though I could see where steel cables and concrete had ripped through the flesh. I was mainly just sore, my entire body groaning when I made any movement. The window lifted up and away from me, the cold air that surrounded me seeping out. Josef looked down at me, a small smile of relief on his face.

"Where am I?" I asked, Josef reaching down and turning my legs over in turn and studying them.

"My freezer," he said, placing his arms underneath me and gently picking me up out of the cold enclosure. He walked out into a bedroom, lying me down on the black covers of the bed, and I frowned.

"Why can't I sleep?" I whispered, and he chuckled softly.

"You have been, for the past two days," he stated, and I raised my eyebrows.

"Point taken." I heard voices, and I strained to understand what they we're saying.

"She'll be fine, Beth," Mick said, and Beth sighed.

"Are you sure? She's been sleeping for two days, I should have never left her there," she replied, and I smiled at Josef.

"STOP BEATING YOURSELF UP!" I called, and there was silence as Josef left the room.

"She's awake, is she alright?" Beth questioned as Josef walked back into the room, and he sat down.

"She's fine. She wanted know why she couldn't sleep longer," Josef said, Beth laughing quietly.

"COME TALK TO ME! I'M BORED!" I yelled, and I heard footsteps as Beth headed down the hallway. She poked her head in the door, a bright smile on her face. She sat down on the bed next to me, and I rolled my eyes at her genuine worry.

"Stop. I'm fine. What happened while I was gone?" I responded, and she shrugged.

"You didn't miss much, just Mick acting horny and Josef all worried over you." I laughed, knowing she only said the horny part because Mick was listening. She laughed too, and I held a finger to my lips as I listened to Mick.

"I was not," he stated, talking to Josef. There was silence, Josef probably staring at Mick. "I wasn't!" I told Beth what Mick had said, and she cracked up into a fit of giggles.

"You can be so cruel, Beth," I said, and she smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, but it actually takes talent," she replied, and I rolled my eyes. I wanted to ask her if she was staying with Mick since her apartment was destroyed, but he walked in just as I was getting ready to talk.

"Come on, I'm breaking up the trouble. Let's go," said Mick, holding the door open for her. She frowned playfully, sauntering to the doorway. She got a few inches from his face, staring him in the eyes.

"Party pooper," she accused, and I covered my mouth in an attempt not to laugh. She smiled in victory, heading back down the hallway. Mick glanced over at me, and I shrugged. He closed the door quietly behind him, leaving me alone. I turning my head, looking out the large window to Los Angles, the nightscape big and beautiful. I sighed, laying one of my hands above my head and gazing out the window. I slowly sat up, running a hand through my hair. The door opened, but I ignored it as I continued to study the lights before me.

"Was I really asleep for two days?" I asked quietly, seeing Josef's reflection in the window behind me. He nodded, his face solemn.

"How's Sara?" I questioned, turning my head and looking at him. I stared up at him, waiting for an answer.

"She's fine," he stated, turning around and heading back to the room where he kept the freezer. I heard the door close, wondering what he was doing. I threw my legs over the side of the bed, standing up slowly. I walked over to the window and let my fingertips glide over the smooth surface, mesmerized by the lights of the many buildings. I jumped at Josef's touch, his hands turning me around to face him. His lips touched mine tenderly, a small kiss that left me curious and wanting more.

"I tried to convert Sara because I didn't want to make the same mistake twice, I didn't want to be left with another regret. I didn't want to break another heart because I was selfish enough to deny them the only thing that they truly wanted. I never stopped looking for you, Abigail. I assumed you were...dead, but I looked anyway. If had I known you were still alive, I would have done everything in my power to get you back. I love you, Abigail," he whispered, his eyes sincere, his face soft with emotion. I stayed quiet for a moment, thinking on what he had told me.

"When I saw you with Sara, and she asked you to convert her, I was so sure of your answer that I felt sorry for her. And then, you agree, you grant her request and I didn't know what to think, actually. I wasn't angry, or vengeful, I was sad. I sad because that would never be me, and could never be me because she would always be there. I wanted to run up and scream for you to change your mind, to come away with me." I chuckled softly to myself, remembering.

And I couldn't find the guts to do it, because you had finally found happiness, you had finally found some sort of peace with the world and I couldn't find the courage to stop you from having that. I couldn't stop you, I couldn't be angry, because I loved you. I still love you, I'll never stop loving you." By now I was crying, everything I had felt and thought at that very moment in New York coming back to me. In truth, I wanted to sit in a dark corner and just let my entire mind break down, but that was never an option.

He studied me, his face expressionless. I used to be able to read him so well, and now he seemed to be another puzzle that I had to solve. I laid my head on his chest, my legs ready to give out, but I wasn't about to show it. He scooped me up and sat down in one of the black chairs that were sitting about the room, cradling me in his arms.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Abigail," he murmured into my ear, his voice quiet with hidden feeling.

"You don't have to be sorry, you didn't do anything. I think...I think we got caught up in a bad situation, Josef. Both of us did," I replied, my voice soft. He kissed my head, trying to hug me closer to him.

"I am, for leaving you." I placed my hand on his neck, my head touching his cheek. He ran his hand over my healing wounds, examining them with his eyes. I brushed my lips delicately over his cheek, breathing in his scent.

"Do you remember when we ruled the world, Josef?" I asked softly, and he looked at me. He smiled, his eyes mischievous.

"Yes, I do," he answered, and I smiled. When he had first taught me to ride a horse, I told him that only kings and queens rode horses. He told me that we were, queens and kings that is, and that we ruled the world together. I laughed into his neck, his smile widening. "And I distinctly remember you throwing a certain someone into the creek that afternoon as well," he finished, and I let my mouth gap open.

"You were the master horseman, you were supposed to be able to stay on the horse!" I exclaimed, and he rolled his eyes.

"Alright, sure," he said, staring at nothing. He tended to do that, go into deep thought with no warning. I smiled down at him, and he finally took a glance at me. "What?"

"I have been asleep for two days, I need a drink," I stated, hopping off of his lap.

"As if I let you starve." I shrugged, taking his hand and letting him lead me out of the room. We walked into the kitchen, Josef pulling out some blood from a hidden freezer in a cabinet. He poured us each a glass, replacing it.

"Do you by chance have a bathtub?" I asked, and he smiled at me questionably.

"Why?"

"I plan to start a koi pond. Jeez, you think that would be your first guess," I answered jokingly, leaning against the counter. Josef laughed, walking past me and sitting down.

"Great, I love fish," he mocked, taking a drink. I rolled my eyes and sat down on his lap, drinking some.

"Thought you did," I said, looking out the window. I let the thick liquid coat the back of my throat as I drank, savoring the flavor. The killer was still out there, watching and waiting to strike again.

"Where's Beth staying?" I asked, suddenly worried about her.

"I'm not sure, why?" he asked back, taking another drink.

"Well, there is still a killer vampire out there," I replied, cocking my head. I looked down at him, narrowing my eyes.

"That never seemed to be a problem before," he responded.

"I need to use the phone." He reached over and handed it to me, and I dialed Beth's cell phone number.

"Hello?" Alright, so she was alive.

"Where are you staying?" I asked, some shuffling in the background.

"At Mick's, why?" I sighed with relief, sitting back.

"No reason, just making sure you weren't alone with a killer vampire. Wait...," I replied, joking.

"Not funny." I rolled my eyes, sipping.

"Sure, not funny at all. I'll talk to you later," I stated, turning my glass in little circles. She huffed her breath and I laughed a little.

"Did you talk to Josef?"

"What did I tell you?" I laid my head on Josef's shoulder, his free hand running through my hair.

"I know, it's none of my business. But, I'm a friend. Do you really think that I'm going to just drop this?" she responded, and I sighed.

"What if I told you I did?" She laughed, and I scowled.

"I wouldn't believe you," she answered, chuckling.

"Well, I did," I said, and there was silence for a moment.

"Alright. Do you want to go to lunch with me tomorrow?" she asked, and I made a face.

"No."

"Why not? It'll be fun," she said, her voice a little whiny.

"Sure. I love sitting and watching you eat, not to mention making polite conversation," I replied, Josef looking at me questionably. I rolled my eyes, trying to show him how annoyed I was. He only smiled and drank from his glass, still playing with my hair.

"Who said you wouldn't be eating?" she questioned and I snorted, shaking my head.

"I am not doing that. If you would remember, I was in that building with you a couple days ago." She sighed, probably getting frustrated with me.

"Come on, you could bring Josef. It could be a double date." I heard Mick in the background, most likely protesting. She shushed him, waiting for my reply.

"We'll see, and I'm not promising anything," I responded.

"That's all I ask." I hung up, handing the phone back to Josef. He sat it down and went back to playing with my hair, staring down at me.

"What was that?" I laughed sarcastically, finishing my drink.

"Beth wants me to go to lunch tomorrow," I said, and he smiled coyly.

"Fun."

"It will be, considering she suggested you come, too." He gave me a look, and I shrugged.

"Great. I could be sleeping, but instead I'll be watching her eat and listening to small talk," he grumbled, and I smiled.

"You never know, it could be enjoyable," I replied, and his smile faded.

"Sure, enjoyable."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Alright, so you've got me here and I've dragged Josef along. What do you want?" I said, sitting down across from Beth. The umbrella that shaded the table hid us from the sun, and the fence the table was by gave us extra protection.

"Lunch. Why else would you be here?" she responded, motioning the waitress over. I rolled my eyes and shook my head, looking over the menu just for looks.

"Normally, when I'm called to lunch you have a theory or something about some case that you want to discuss," I replied simply, and she raised her eyebrows. The waitress sauntered over to us and smiled, pulling out her pad and pen.

"Two iced teas for us ladies, and it seems the gentlemen don't want anything," Beth stated kindly, and waitress nodded. She walked back into the building, and I chuckled.

"Rude, Beth. Very rude. Maybe I didn't want to waste anything, hum?" She only smiled, her eyes bright.

"Call it what you like, Abby. We both know why you're here, so stop playing coy," Beth said sweetly, glancing up at me from the menu. I narrowed my eyes, still smiling.

"You are very lucky that I'm in such a generous mood." She laughed, her blond waves moving as she shook her head.

"Sure." I ran a hand through my hair, flipping through the menu for a second time. The waitress walked back out with our drinks, setting them down in front of us. She tucked the tray underneath her arm and pulled out her pad again, ready to write down our orders.

"Spinach salad," I stated, handing my menu to the waitress and glancing at Beth for a moment. She smiled, handing back her menu and turning to her.

"Chicken salad. Grilled, please," Beth said, and she nodded as she scribbled on the paper. She turned to Josef and smiled as he handed her his menu, opening her mouth to speak.

"Let me guess, the gentlemen don't want anything?" she asked openly as she took Mick's menu, and I nodded. She laughed quietly to herself and walked back into the building, Beth taking a small drink from her tea.

"Alright, what's going on?" Mick asked. Neither one of us spoke, staring at each other. I finally just shrugged, taking a sip of my tea. I could practically see the bells and whistles going off in the boys' heads, considering vampires don't exactly eat or drink.

"Okay, so Simone died of a heart attack and you say she was scared to death. How? None of the other victims of this type that I know of died like that," Beth stated, Josef glancing over at Simone's name. The victim type she was referring to is that of a vampire, so a vampire victim, as it were.

"Wait, no one answered my question," Mick said, and we both looked at him.

"We know," we said in unison, turning our attention back to the conversation.

"This is a really bad killer, he could have gotten her heart rate anywhere. He just happened he decided that he didn't want one at all," I replied, and she nodded.

"They aren't going to answer my question, are they?" Mick asked Josef, and he only smiled.

"Apparently not." Mick sat back and crossed his arms, beginning to get slightly frustrated with the situation. Mick really wanted to find a cure for vampirism, and the fact that I could eat and drink was definitely something he would want to know about.

"We've gotten all we can get, and we still have nothing." I shook my head, drinking again.

"Not necessarily, we just need to ask the right questions," I said, Beth nodding in agreement. Mick sat up, and we both looked at him.

"Ladies, may I be given the information that you both seem to solely know?" Mick questioned, and Beth and I smirked.

"We were just holding out for please," Beth responded, and I nodded. He sat back and ran a hand over his mouth, Josef laughing.

"Oops," Josef said with a smile, Mick glaring at him from across the table. Mick looked at me, waiting for an explanation

"We have the same blood," Beth stated, Mick glancing over at her.

"What?" I chuckled, his attention turning to me.

"Beth's blood type is very rare. It ends up before I was converted I had the same type as she does," I answered, Mick leaning forward some.

"How would you know that?" he questioned. The waitress came back, plates in hand. She sat them in front of us as we thanked her, waiting until she left to continue our conversation.

"Long story, and we only have lunch to discuss it," I replied, studying the contents of the greens on the plate. I never really liked spinach, it always tasted so bitter to me. I frowned slightly and looked up from my plate, Mick waiting to see if I would eat or not.

"So, she can do pretty much everything human," Beth stated and Mick raised his eyebrows, moving his eyes between the two of us.

"That's not possible," Josef said, everyone looking at him now. Mick nodded, and I smiled.

"It would throw her entire system off, it wouldn't work," Mick responded, and I stared at Beth.

"See? Told you." She stared right back, only moving to take a bite from her plate.

"Things could be worse." I rolled my eyes and picked up my fork, retrieving some leaves from the dish and placing them in my mouth. I chewed slowly, my thoughts more on Simone's case rather than the looks I was getting from Mick. I swallowed, taking a drink and setting the cup back down before I spoke again.

"Don't like the dressing, too sweet. Now, what do you want to ask me?" I said, turning to Mick. He was quiet for a moment, sitting back and thinking.

"Abigail." I looked up to see Will, his face bright. The teenager shifted a little, his langy form wobbling.

"What?" He handed me a manilla folder and bounced on his toes, eager for praise that he was sure to get.

"Got what you wanted," he replied quickly, keeping his attention on me. I narrowed my eyes as I flipped through it, setting it down on the table.

"Couldn't you have called me?" I asked, his smile growing bigger as he shrugged.

"Dunno, probably. But, I saw you and thought you'd like to have it now," he stated, his hands behind his back as he bounced on his toes.

"What about the rest of it?" His eyes turned mischievous as he continued to smile, knowing he'd get good things from me if he got the job done.

"Girl scouts and grandmas are walking door to door as we speak," he answered, chuckling to himself. I smiled slightly, motioning with my hand.

"Alright, I'll get it to you later." He made a fist and walked away, apparently very pleased with his work. I took another bite and studied what he had given me, considering the material.

"What is it?" Beth asked after a moment, pulling me from my thoughts. I closed it and handed it to Josef, taking a drink to clear my throat.

"Some information on a...possible suspect," I replied, Josef staring at the papers thoughtfully as Mick shifted in anticipation.

"You think he did it?" Josef asked quietly, and I shrugged.

"He's fully capable, and he wouldn't have to do it himself," I answered, Mick tapping his fingers on the table absentmindedly.

"You'll get your turn," Josef responded, looking over the last page carefully before handing it to Mick. Mick opened it and looked up at me in surprise, Beth glancing over his shoulder.

"Who's Lance?" Lance, brother of Coraline and leader of his other siblings. He was old, and very powerful from what I understood. Mick sighed and shook his head, setting the folder down with the cover closed. I raised my eyebrows and waited for him to speak, wondering what was on his mind.

"Why would he do it? Lance is all about the furthering of our kind, why would he give the names to Talbot?" Mick asked, and I sat back. I honestly had no idea, but from what I'd heard this sounded like his kind of work.

"I don't know. But, this seems to be his signature for taking care of problems," I replied, Beth holding her hand out for the folder. Mick reluctantly handed it to her, watching her as she looked through it. Her eyes got big and she looked up at me, pointing at the folder with her fork.

"This guy is Coraline's brother?" she questioned, glancing over at Mick. We both nodded, not happy with the situation. This was bad, if Lance had hired someone to do it then we were going to have trouble finding a way to prove he was involved. I glanced at my watch and sighed, pushing my plate away. I had to meet Terrance for my shift in fifteen minutes, and I was not looking forward to following Talbot around for a solid four hours.

"I've got to go," I stated, and Beth nodded. She waved the waitress down and asked for the check, which she gave to us after she took our plates. We split it and left a tip, walking across the street to where our cars were. I got into Josef's Ferrari, smiling at Beth as she rolled her eyes in envy.

"Have fun!" Beth called as she sat down in Mick's Mercedes, and I shook my head. Both cars had the tops down, it was such a gorgeous day it would be a shame to waste it, even for a vampire.

"Cheapskate!" I yelled back, and she turned around and scowled at me. I smiled back and gave her a small wave as we pulled around them, Mick smiling at our playful banter.

* * *

"What's up, Terrance?" I asked after I had parked the car. I sat down beside him on the bench outside the DA's office as I watched Mick drop Beth off.

"Nothing. He's been in there all day, didn't even come out for lunch," he replied, standing up. I rolled my eyes, making him laugh.

"Enjoy it, this is about all you're going to see for a while," he responded, and I groaned.

"Great, I've been looking forward to coming over here and sitting," I said, and he chuckled as he waved at Mick. Mick parked his car and walked over to us, making sure to stay in the shade underneath the trees.

"Anything?" Terrance shook his head, and Mick sighed. Terrance said good bye and walked to his car, driving away towards the morgue. Mick sat down beside me, laying his arms on the bench.

"And why would you want to sit here and stare at a building with me?" I asked calmly, crossing my legs. He shrugged, not looking over at me as he spoke.

"Nothing in particular, I just have some questions," he replied simply, studying some men in suits across the street.

"Alright, so I get some company but at the same time I get interrogated," I said, and he laughed.

"Nothing that serious." I chuckled, watching people enter and leave the building in a rush.

"No worries, then. Ask away," I responded, Mick turning his head to look at me.

"How long have you been friends with Beth?" That one surprised me. I expected him to ask about my "human" traits, and wether or not it could lead to a cure, not about Beth and I. I narrowed my eyes, smiling coyly.

"About three years, why?" He shrugged, turning his attention back to the people filing in and out of the office.

"I just didn't know she had any friends like you, that's all. She'd never mentioned you before," he replied, and I cocked my head.

"Fair enough. What else?" He sat for a moment, considering his next question.

"How long have you been in Los Angles?" Another surprise, wonderful. _This whole conversation is going to leave me ragged_, I thought.

"Ten, fifteen years?" I said, more of a question than anything else. He nodded, turning to look at me again.

"Why didn't you contact Josef when you got here?" Okay, now things were getting personal.

"I'm not sure. Nerves, probably. I guess I couldn't find it in me to enter his life again, not until after I had met Beth, anyway," I stated, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Why? What did she do to change your mind?" he questioned. What did she do? Nothing really, we actually didn't talk about the subject until a few months ago. When Beth had met Josh, we had a falling out. She got absorbed with her work and relationship, and I busied myself with other things. The night she had found out that Mick was a vampire, she called me in complete hysterics begging me to come over and stay with her. Of course, I complied and when I had found out why she was so scared I told her about my own blood lust. Surprisingly, she didn't shy away from me. Instead, it was an endless parade of questions.

"I'm not sure. Just her in herself made me realize that I had to stop running from my past," I replied, lying my hands on my lap. He looked back at the building for a moment, and I sighed in anticipation for his next question.

"What happened? Between you and Josef, I mean." Nice, now he was digging deep and agitating old wounds that probably shouldn't be messed with.

"Lots of things." He glanced over at me as if to say _stop avoiding the question_, and I rolled my eyes. "We met in seventeen-fifteen, I was twenty-five at the time. For that period, I was pretty old not to have a husband but my father insisted on making sure I had the best of everything. When I met Josef, my father instantly suggested we get married. That was too quick for the both of us, so instead Josef hid. We saw each other on a daily basis, but only in the dead of night. One night, I found out about his secret. The next night, he didn't come. And the night after that, and the night after that. I didn't know what to do, my entire world fell apart. I heard rumors about him, where he had gone, what he had done, who he was with. I never believed them, I tried not to." I shifted, trying to keep my focus on the entrance to the large enclosure where Talbot was located.

"So, you where converted. By who?" I shrugged, ready to stand up and walk away.

"Don't know. It happened in an alleyway, and it was dark. I never saw him again, whoever he was," I answered, Mick frowning a little. I waited, assuming he was going to ask me something else about my past. I saw Talbot walk out of the building, holding a suitcase and flagging down a taxi.

"That's my cue," I said, standing up and heading for my car. I got in, buckling my seatbelt and turning the car on. I banged my head on the steering wheel gently, watching the yellow cab pull away. I sighed, moving from my parking space out on to the road.

* * *

After Beth saw Talbot leave, she waited a few minutes to make sure the coast was clear. She had taken him up on the job offer, but only for a little while. She wasn't so sure she'd enjoy working at the DA's office full time. Beth stood up and walked casually to his office, opening the door and sliding inside before she caught anyone's attention. She started looking through the things on his desk, hoping he might have left the list behind. She sighed, realizing that he had taken it with him, probably for safe keeping.

She walked out of his office quickly and quietly, sitting back down on at her desk and pretending to stay busy. So, she had nothing. No list, no leads worth looking at, and a very unlikely suspect in Simone's murder. This was turning out to be a wonderful day. She wished she could go follow Talbot with Abigail when he went to lunch, maybe he was meeting up with someone interesting.

She sat for a solid fifteen minutes typing some things for what seemed to be pointless cases, trying to let her mind work out the problems that where only getting larger in the vampire world. When her phone buzzed on the wooden surface of her desk she jumped, the small motions of the phone catching her off guard. It was Abigail, probably calling to update on Talbot.

"You love me, right?" she asked before Beth could greet her, a smile forming on her face.

"Of course." Abigail laughed, Beth getting more curious by the second.

"Talbot has met with a very interesting character, and the conversation that they're having is not a pleasant one," she stated, humor her in voice. Beth sat up, plugging her unused ear to make sure she didn't miss anything.

"Who is it?" Beth asked excitedly, turning away from all the people around her.

"Don't know," she said slowly, a clicking in the background, "But, he's definitely a vampire. I'll show you my work when we see each other." Beth's smile grew, faith blossoming in her with the thought that Mick or Josef would know this vamp that Talbot was speaking with.

"Do you have pictures, then?" Beth questioned, Abby snorting.

"Do I have pictures! I have a recording of their conversation, girl! I would make a very poor stalker if I didn't at least have the candids!" she exclaimed with pride, another click sounding. Beth laughed again, ready to jump out of her chair and go meet her. She made her own hours, but Talbot might get suspicious if she left while he was gone.

"Great, do you think that you can come by and show everything to Mick and I?" Beth asked quietly, some what nervous of possible eavesdroppers.

"Sure, sure. I'll be over as soon as my shift is done, alright?" she responded, a bit of shuffling going on.

"Sounds good, I'll see you then," Beth replied, and small click in her ear as Abigail hung up. Beth wanted to punch a fist in the air with this small bit of luck, faith in that fact that they might have another lead.

* * *

There was a light rap at the door and Mick disappeared to answer it, leaving Beth on the couch. Her leg bounced up and down in excitment, hoping Abigail had gotten good pictures of this guy. Abigail stepped down into the living room, stopping next to Beth and narrowing her eyes.

"Who gave you the drugs?" she asked seriously, referring to Beth's leg motion. She immediatley stopped, glaring right back.

"How I spend my money and who I get my fix from is not your business," Beth joked back, making Abby smile. Josef stepped down behind her, raising his eyebrows at the last comment. Beth rolled her eyes as Abigail sat down next to her, gently setting her laptop on the table top. She hummed to herself as she opened it and retrieved the files that held the pictures, she flipped through a few before she found one she liked. She turned the screen to face Mick and Josef on the opposite couch and smiled, waiting.

"Can you zoom in on this?" Mick asked and Abby nodded. She turned it and closed in on the strangers face, turning it to face them once more. Josef shook his head, Mick still staring intently on the small pudgy man.

"Well?" Beth asked, Mick glancing up at her. He sat back, lying a hand on the couch.

"That's one of Lance's henchman," he stated, and Abigail smirked. She finally broke out into a full blown laugh, turning the computer back towards her and opening another file.

"What?" Beth questioned, eager to understand.

"It seems we've just lost our top suspect," she replied with a chuckle, continuing to hum to herself.

"What are you talking about? This is just more evidence that Lance is behind it," Mick replied, and Abby frowned.

"Oh really?" A small click came from the computer as the speakers kicked on, Abigail picking where she left off in her song as she started to hum. There was a small moment of background noise, then a man spoke.

"What do you want?" Talbot, talking to the stranger from lunch.

"You know exactly why I called you here. I want the List, and I want it now," the man answered, and Talbot laughed.

"What makes you think that I'd give it to you?" Abigail smirked, winking at Beth.

"Wait, it gets good here," Abigail stated, waiting for the stranger to respond.

"We'll make it worth your while, and if you don't we'll just have to pay your friend a visit. What's her name? Beth Turner?" Beth gasped, Mick sitting up straight. Abigail laughed, sitting back and crossing her legs.

"Hilarious," she said with a smile, Beth's mouth hanging open.

"You wouldn't dare. Why are you so interested in this List anyway?" Talbot retorted, and the man chuckled.

"That's none of your business. Just get me the List, understood? Tomorrow, at this address. I'll be watching," he stated, the scraping of a chair heard as he stood and walked away.

"Ha! And Talbot has no idea what he's in now, I pity him," Abby responded, Beth reaching over and smacking her on the shoulder, hard. Abby hissed, narrowing her eyes playfully.

"Why the heck didn't you tell me about this?" Beth questioned angerly, and she smirked.

"Talbot headed straight back the office after this. When my shift ended is when you left, I followed you home to make sure you'd be okay. Damn, you really think I'd just let you go walking at twilight while a vampire is after you, _very _doubtful," she snapped, and Beth sighed.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"You should be, jeez," Abby replied, closing the computer and putting it back in her bag. Beth groaned, sitting back and putting her head on Abigail's shoulder.

"Now we have nothing," Beth stated, and Abigail sighed.

"Pretty much, not to mention you've got two killer vampires out for your blood," she responded, Mick running his hand over his mouth in exasperation.

"I need a drink," Beth mumbled, and Abigail smiled.

"To the Bat Cave!" she exclaimed, Beth laughing quietly.

"More like to a club," Beth responded, and Abigail nodded.

"Yeah, sounds good. Who agrees. It doesn't matter, I'm going. What to come with?" Abigail stood and grabbed her bag, walking up the steps to the door.

"Yes, but I'm not going in these work cloths." Abby nodded, opening the door and letting Beth walk ahead of her.

"My place, then. You boys want to come?" Abby called, listening as they both stood up and headed for the door.

"It's a party," Beth said, watching Mick lock the door behind him. Abigal nodded in triumph, Josef gently laying a hand on the small of her back as they walked to the elevator.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"You need to get over here," Josef stated, staring into the window of Talbot's apartment. Beth had arrived a few minutes ago, and they were getting into a very heated conversation.

"Why? What's going on?" Mick asked, his voice tense. Josef chuckled, shifting in the seat of his car.

"It seems Benjamin and Beth are having a bit of a lover's spat," he replied, watching as Beth headed towards the door.

"What are you talking about?" Mick questioned, his voice irritated. Beth opened the door, but Talbot yanked her back and slammed it. Josef got out of the car quickly and shut his door, ready to run inside if things got worse. He knew that if anyone touched Abigail like that he would have been in there instantly, but this Mick's job. He didn't want to do anything that would make Mick hold a grudge.

"Talbot has told something to Beth, I don't know what. And now he won't let her leave his apartment. I suggest you come over here and break it up," Josef answered, watching as Talbot smacked Beth across the face in response to something she said. That was it, he was going to stop this before someone got killed. "Now, Mick."

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute," Mick said, and Josef shook his head. Beth didn't have a minute, she had maybe thirty seconds. Josef wasn't going to let anything happen, he wouldn't be ridden with guilt because he didn't stop him.

"I'm going in, Mick. He just hit her," Josef snapped, hanging up and running inside. He knocked on the door, his body tense as he smelled Talbot on the other side. He opened it slowly, his face in a sold grimace as he looked upon Josef.

"Do I know you?"

"Not yet. I got a text from Beth, something about a problem she needed help with," Josef replied, stepping into the apartment and looking at her. Her eyes were thanking him, one of her cheeks unnaturally red from Talbot's anger. Josef heard the door close and turned around, a sudden pain shredding through him. A stake. He should have seen it coming, he should have moved, he should have stopped it. Talbot pushed him backwards and he fell to the floor, the wooden instrument protruding from his torso.

"Josef! What's wrong with you?! Let me go, Ben! Stop!" Beth exclaimed, her face angry and scared as Ben grabbed her and moved towards the door.

"We have to leave, it's not safe here," Talbot responded, opening the door and stepping back. Mick stood there, his eyes pale with anger as he hissed. Talbot shoved Beth out of the way, Mick growling as she fell to the floor. Before Josef could comprehend what he had seen, Mick was on the floor near him. A stake was centered in his chest, his eyes full of pain and sorrow as he watched Ben yank Beth from the floor and light a match. He dropped it on the rug near them, the fabric catching fire as he pulled Beth from the apartment.

"Let go of me, damn it!" Beth screamed, trying to wriggle out of his grasp and help Mick.

"No! Don't you see, Beth?! They were planning on killing you!" Talbot yelled, pulling her towards the door. Josef could see the flames in the corner of his eye, helpless as he watched Beth dragged away.

* * *

I run up the stairs and sprinted to Talbot's apartment, a sickening feeling hard in the pit of my stomach as I reached his door. It thrust open and Talbot looked at me in horror, smoke reaching my nostrils. He reached into his jacket and shoved a stake into my chest before I could react, my eyes moving from his face to my rib cage. I looked back up at him and hissed, yanking the stake out with ease.

"W-what?!" he stumbled, walking back into the room.

"I'm a special circumstance," I hissed, grabbing him by the throat and pulling him off his feet. I threw him across the room and into a wall, watching as he fell on to a table, unconscious. I saw Mick and Josef, stakes nailing them to the ground as fire licked near them. I ran out into the hall and broke the glass that encased the fire extinguisher, pulling the pin and running back into the room. I squeezed the trigger and aimed it at the fire, putting it out quickly. I saw Beth crouched over Mick, her hands curled around the stake that held him captive.

I heard a gasp as she pulled it out, falling to my knees next to Josef. I grabbed the stake and ripped to out in one smooth motion, my eyes beginning to water as I heard him yell with anger. He sat up with effort and brought me to him, his arms wrapped around me tightly. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I buried my face in his neck, thanking God that I had listened to the bad feeling I had gotten and came to Talbot's apartment.

"I had a bad feeling, I had to come. I thought something happened," I said, Josef kissing my head and wiping my tears away with his thumbs.

"Good timing," he whispered, kissing me. I kissed him back, his hands strong as he helped me up off the floor. Beth grabbed me and pulled me into a hug, her body trembling as she stepped back.

"How did you know?" she asked, wiping away a tear as Mick wrapped an arm around her waist protectively.

"I didn't," I answered, turning to look at Talbot's limp form.

"What did he say to you?" Mick asked, staring at him.

"He said that you, Josef, and Abigail were vamps. He kept telling me how you guys were out to kill me, out for him. He said he had a list, he was going to bring justice down on you," she replied, her face stricken at the thought. I snarled, leaning on Josef as we all studied him. I walked over to Talbot's small kitchen and started opening drawers, moving odds and ends.

"What are you looking for?" Josef asked, and I furrowed my brow, smiling when I found it.

"The silver silencer," I replied, everyone staring at me blankly. I rolled my eyes and held up a roll of duct tape, waltzing over to Ben and rolling him over. Beth walked over to me and took the tape, studying it as she rolled it over in her hand. Even after everything he had just done, I half expected her to protest my idea, but there was a first time for everything.

"Give me his hands."

* * *

"Put him the back of the truck," Claudia Black stated, head Cleaner who was personally overseeing the clean up of this particular situation. When she had found out Talbot was involved, she wanted to make sure this was taken care of properly.

She stared down at the burnt rug, watching as her helpers picked up Ben and took him from the room. Abigail Brooks stood across from her, Josef Konstanton standing next to her. Claudia studied the pair. She didn't understand how they were suddenly so close, how they seemed so at ease with each other, even though they'd only known one another for a couple of weeks. She knew something else was hiding at this surface of the apparent new couple, but she didn't think it would hamper her investigation, she'd have someone look into it later.

"That's it then?" she asked everyone in general, glancing at Mick. He nodded, his arms crossed as he stood close behind Beth Turner, her face a mix of emotion. The scraping of wood against linoleum caught Claudia's attention, turning to watch Abigail move a kitchen chair and stand up on it. She looked at the fire detector and took off the cover, pointing at a gap in the plastic.

"How planned out was this? I mean, the batteries are missing. Did he _know _he was going to set someone on fire?" Abigail questioned openly, stepping down off the chair and lying the cover on the table. Beth walked underneath it after Abigail moved the chair back to it's original position, looking up at it with big, pretty eyes.

"What about the one in the bedroom?" she asked, and Abigail shrugged. Claudia nodded to one of her helpers, and she walked back into the room. She came back out with an empty hand, signifying the missing batteries. Abigail whispered something in Josef's ear, Claudia studying his reaction. He didn't show any emotion at all, nodding in response as she continued on. He turned his head and murmured something in her ear, her face just as blank as he spoke, even too quiet for vampire ears.

"Guys," Mick stated, both of them looking in his direction as he waited for them to explain.

"We're going to rip his teeth out," they said in unison, heading towards the door.

"Wait, what? What about innocent until proven guilty?" Mick asked, both of them stopping. Abigail laughed quietly, neither of them turning around.

"More like guilty until proven innocent with this one, Mick," Josef answered, taking Abigail's hand and leaving the apartment. Beth grabbed Mick's hand and followed, walking down the hall. They were gone, and Beth huffed her breath. She pulled out her phone and dialed, putting it on speaker phone and listening as it rang.

"I was hoping you could spend a few moments without me," Abigail answered, and Beth laughed.

"Where are you going? Scratch that. What are you doing?" Mick questioned, Beth looking at him and raising her eyebrows.

"No comment." He laughed, pressing the down button for the elevator.

"No such thing," he replied, holding the doors open as Beth stepped in, following and closing the door. She reached down and pressed the lobby button, waiting for Abigail's response.

"As a private investigator I expected you to understand that," she snapped, and Beth rolled her eyes.

"Ignore him. Where are you going?" Beth asked, and Abigail laughed.

"No comment," she answered, and Beth sighed.

"Honestly, you two need to be smart and not cause trouble. You're both well over three hundred years old, I expected you to have some common sense," Mick said, silence for a moment.

"Shut up and stay out of our business, Mick. Find something to busy yourself with, get concerned with someone else's doings," Josef said, catching Mick off guard.

"Sorry, I didn't-"

"Think? Yeah, that happens a lot. Call me when something comes up with Talbot," Josef interrupted, a quiet click as the line was cut. Mick stood quiet in the elevator, his mouth slightly parted at Josef's harsh words. He hadn't realized Josef was listening, he probably just really pissed him off. Josef would never insult Beth, and here Mick was returning the favor by calling Abigail ignorant. Not smart. Beth turned the speaker phone off and dialed again, putting it up to her ear.

"Yes, Beth," Abigail answered, and Beth almost smiled.

"I'm sorry, he didn't mean it," Beth responded, looking towards Mick as they stepped off the elevator.

"I know. I was only joking, I doubt I'd be able to even get close enough to him," Abigail replied, her voice tired and Beth stopped.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" she asked, Mick staring at her.

"Nothing. What's let of my life is slowly falling in the depths of hell, that's all," she stated, making Beth sigh.

"We'll figure this out, just give it some time. He's bound to break, there's no way he can't. Plus, I'm sure your society has some means of getting him to talk," Beth said, and Mick raised an eyebrow in question.

"Sure, plenty of unimaginable tortures." Mick held the door open for Beth, and she half expected Abigail to be standing in the street waiting for her.

"You're positive you're okay?" Beth questioned, and she sighed on the other end.

"The three of us just nearly died, I can't find the connection between any of this, and..." She faded out, Beth putting her on speaker phone while she set her stuff in the car, standing up again as she breathed in the cool night air.

"And what?"

"There is gum on the bottom of my shoe," she replied slowly, as if she were studying it right then, and Beth cracked up. That was the last thing she would have thought she would say, making it that much more funny. "Thank you, Beth. Your concern and sympathy during this traumatic time helps me so much." Mick smiled, putting his arms on the roof of the car as he stared at her.

"I'm sorry," Beth gasped, both of them studying each other with soft eyes.

"No problem. I can tell you're truly paying attention because you keep giving gaga eyes to Mick. And you, stay out of her pants, at least for tonight," Abigail stated, and Beth spun around as she looked about.

"Where are you?" Abigail laughed, her voice calm and cleansing like the soft breeze that brushed Beth's cheek.

"I'm your angel, babe. I'm with you and not at the same time. I'm always watching, but turning my eyes," Abigail answered, and Beth suddenly felt the need to cry. She had almost lost everything that was dear to her in the world, everyone she cared for so dearly. Her best friend, her playboy connection, and her...she smiled, trying to decide how to describe Mick. Her lover, her partner, her guardian.

"I..." She didn't know what to say, and even if she did she wouldn't know how to say it. Mick was suddenly as her side, wrapping his strong arms around her.

"You, my friend, are a gorgeous heap of trouble that I fell face forward into," Abigail said quietly, Beth laughing and crying at the same time.

"Where are you going?" Beth asked, wiping away the tears from her cheeks.

"Lots of places."

"What are you doing?" Beth questioned, Mick's hand running through her hair.

"Do you want the truth, or do you want me to lie to you?" she asked back, her voice completely steady over the speaker.

"The truth, of course." Abigail laughed nervously, trying to make a joke out of the situation.

"You do realize that if I tell you Mick is going to kill me."

"Why? What are you doing?" Beth urged, feeling Mick tense slightly against her.

"Hunting."

"What?! You can't be serious," Beth said, and Abigail laughed.

"Can't be serious, she says. Guess what happens now? Mick will hunt me down and attempt to stop me before I do anything rash," Abigail explained, her voice irritated at the thought. Beth looked up at him, but his gaze was somewhere else.

"Good guess. You're just kidding, right?" Silence. Beth looked at her phone, the connection lost. She dialed again, but all she got was an automated voice telling her that the caller was in an area that had no service.

"Come on. Let's go home," Mick murmured, and Beth nodded.

* * *

Beth's phone buzzed on the nightstand next to her, and she groaned when she looked at the clock. It was ten in the morning, and she hadn't fallen asleep till two that morning. She picked up her phone and looked at the caller ID, wondering why Abigail would be calling.

"Hello?" Abigail huffed her breath, Beth rubbing her eyes in an attempt to wake up.

"I hate you, do you know that? I literally haven't slept in the past twenty-four hours, I'm running on coffee," Abigail stated, and Beth moaned.

"What do you want?"

"They're going to interrogate Talbot at eleven, I thought you'd like to come and watch," Abigail answered, and Beth slowly sat up.

"Thanks, I never would have gotten out of bed in time," Beth responded, throwing back the covers and swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

"No problem, chick. I know you all too well it seems. It is my gift, and my curse," Abigail replied, making Beth smile, though it was a wary one.

"What do you think they'll do to him?" Beth questioned, she imaged Abigail shrugging.

"Dunno. It all depends on wether or not he gives us the information he knows, and if he's cooperative," Abigail stated, Beth watching as Mick walked in and handed her a cup of coffee. She mouthed a thank you and watched as he left the room, heading down stairs.

"Alright, I'll see you there," Beth said, and Abigail laughed.

"You don't even know where it is! Let me talk to Mick," Abigail chuckled, and Beth frowned.

"Fine. Mick! Phone!" Beth yelled, Mick suddenly at her side. She handed the phone to him and sipped from her cup, studying his face as she tried to read him. He hung up and handed her back the device, heading out the door before she could ask him what was going on. She was very curious, considering he didn't even say anything beside "hello".


	7. Chapter 7

Alright, I know you've waited a loooooong time. I know this is pathetically short for the amount of time you waited. I have no excuse.

Now that that's out of the way, here it is! Hope you guys like it........

* * *

Chapter 7

"Did we miss anything?" Beth asked as she walked down the hall towards Abigail. She shook her head, crossing her arms as they approached.

"Unfortunately, no," Abigail replied, Beth pressing her eyebrows together.

"Why would you say that?" she asked, stopping in front of her.

"The boy's obsessed with you. It's bordering on sickening," Josef responded, answering for her.

"Really?" Beth asked, making sure to turn her eyes to Abby this time.

"Yeah. Sickening, disgusting, creepy. Take your pick," Abigail stated, not making eye contact with her.

"Oh. Well, who's doing the interrogation?" Beth questioned. Abigail shrugged, smiling at her.

"No idea, they haven't decided. But, I believe it's leaning toward my favor," she answered, her voice taking a slightly happier tone.

"I didn't know you were an option," Mick said, and she chuckled.

"They never do. Part of the mystery. Anyway, I'm beginning to wonder if Lance is really involved like we think he is," Abigail said.

"What do you mean?" Beth asked.

"He's got no freaking motive, he seems like he's trying to keep the list quiet, and he's keeping his distance, from all of us. But, it is Lance. If he doesn't think your worthy, he doesn't take the time to bother noticing your existence," Abby replied, keeping her laid back stance as Claudia came down the hall, followed by some other vamps that Beth had never seen before. Or, at least, she assumed they were vamps.

"You get the first go," Claudia stated, making eye contact with Abigail. She smiled, and Beth watched the other vamps/new comers shift.

"Fantastic," she murmured, entering the small room. Beth followed Mick and Josef into the smaller room on the other side of the mirror. There was so much that Beth really didn't know about Abigail. Beth always felt like she could always talk to Abby about anything. Then there was moments like this, where Beth was wondering who she was really spilling her guts to on a regular basis.

"Mr. Talbot, I've got a question for you. And how you answer it depends on wether or not you get what your asking for," Abigail stated firmly as she sat down across from him.

"Fine," he said back, his mouth an unfamiliar line.

"How did you discover our society?" she asked.

"I stumbled ass backward into it," he answered, his voice flat.

"Great. Who, or what, if you prefer, told you?" she responded.

"Why is she playing into him like this?" Beth asked Mick.

"If she acts like she understands what he's going through, maybe he'll tell her what she wants to know," he whispered.

"But he's a lawyer. He has to know what she's doing," she thought aloud.

"Well, yeah. But at this point he's got no one on his side. If he tells her what she wants to hear, then maybe he'll get what he wants. It's a lot like when a criminal gives up information or pleads guilty for a shorter sentence," Mick said quietly, crossing his arms.

"But what is he pleading guilty to?" Josef asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

"No one told me. I...I walked in on one of _you_ sucking someone dry," he snapped, tapping his fingers on the table.

"Is this who it was?" she asked calmly, pulling a picture from a folder that her hand had been lying on. Beth hadn't even noticed she'd been holding it earlier. Ben leaned forward, pulling the picture towards him. His fingers stopped their motion for a moment, his eyes carefully studying the photo. He scooted it back to her, keeping his eyes down. _Almost as if he's ashamed..._, Beth thought to herself as he spoke again.

"Yeah. That's....that's them," he stated quietly, keeping his eyes down on the table.

"He's not lying," Mick murmured.

"No he's not," Josef replied, taking a step towards the window.

"What is he so ashamed of?" Mick asked.

"I don't know," Josef whispered, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Thank you, Mr. Talbot. I'll be back in a moment." Abigail stood, folder in hand, and walked out of the room. Everyone left the room in a rush, wanting to see who the picture had been of.

"Who was it?" Mick asked. Abigail sighed, handing Mick the photo. He turned it to him, and, rolling his eyes, handed it back to her.

"Who was it?!" Beth questioned urgently, not having gotten a good enough look.

"Coraline," she answered. Abigail handed the folder to Claudia, and turned on her heel, walking with a vengeance in the opposite direction.

"Wait, wait, wait! Where are you going?! If you're going after Coraline, then I'm coming too!" Beth called after her, running to catch up with her. Abigail stopped dead in her tracks and turned to her.

"I'm done. I'm not going after her, or anyone else," Abigail said, her voice a silent razor gently slicing into Beth's skin.

"What do you mean you're not going after her? She's got to know who's doing this!" Beth replied angrily, suddenly on the defense.

"You do what you like, Beth," Abigail responded, turning away from her and stalking back towards the exit. Josef was at her side in an instant, lying a solid hand on the small of her back. _What the HELL is going on?!_ Beth thought, suddenly very pissed.

"You can't just _not _go after her! She knows who's killing vamps! She knows who's killing the others! She knows who has the _list_, Abigail! You can't just _quit_!" Beth cried.

"She's sitting at the Sixty-Seven Club," Abigail called back over her shoulder, throwing up a small wave as she and Josef rounded the corner. Beth's voice was suddenly caught in her throat, her mind running every possible scenario as to why she didn't want anything to do with the case anymore. _Is she working with Coraline? Are they friends?_

"Beth?!" She jumped, turning towards the interrogation room. Ben had heard her yelling after Abigail.

"Can I see him?" she asked Claudia. She nodded.

"Step away from the door, Mr. Talbot." She waited a few seconds, and then opened the door and let Beth pass by her.

"You've got five minutes," she told them, the click of the door following her exit.

"Are you alright?" he asked frantically, stepping towards her. She motioned for him to sit, taking the seat across from him.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine. I've just got a lot going on. How are you?" she responded.

"I'm fine. I haven't gotten my lawyer, though."

"They don't exactly work like that," she murmured.

"Then how do they work, Beth? They get whatever information they want, then kill whomever they're questioning? That's not right, Beth," Talbot said, reaching for her hand.

"That is _not _how they work, Ben," Beth said, pulling her hand away. "All they want is to know who's killing their people."

"Really?! Then why are you helping them?! They aren't _your _people, Beth!" he snapped, slamming his hand down on the table.

"Yes, they are! They've got feelings, and minds, and thoughts just like any other higher being on this planet, Ben!" she retorted, standing up and leaving the room. Why was everyone mad at her all of a sudden?!

"Hey, hold a second." Beth stopped, and turned around. She had stomped halfway down the hallway before Mick had spoken.

"Sorry." She sighed, running hand through her hair. "I just don't understand. Ben is pissed and obviously ashamed about something, and Abigail just stormed off like I'd cussed her out."

"I'm sorry. I have no idea what is up with Abigail or Ben. But, I promise you, we'll find out. Alright?" he said softly. She nodded, staring at the floor.

"We need to go see Claudia."

xXxXxXxXx

"I can't believe we're doing the club thing again," Mick murmured, letting the valet take his car.

"I doubt we'll even get in. This is one of the most sought after clubs in all of LA. It takes major credit just to get in the line, let alone get in," Beth grumbled. Mick smiled and shook his head, getting in line next to Beth.

"Don't worry about it. We'll get in," he replied. The bouncer slowly walked down the line, eyeing anyone that the other man should let in. He stopped when he reached Mick and Beth, flipping a page on his clipboard. He looked back up at them, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Mick St. John?"

"Yeah," Mick answered, shifting.

"Beth Turner?"

"Yes," Beth responded, glancing at Mick.

"You're in," he stated flatly, motioning for two men to lead them to the entrance.

"Enjoy," the bouncer at the door said as he moved the velvet rope and motioned for them to enter.

"What the hell was that about?" Beth asked as they stepped into a flash of lights and sound.

"I have no idea," Mick said, slowing in his pace.

"What do you see?"

"Not what, who." Beth followed his gaze, watching as Coraline entered the VIP lounge.

"Think we'll get in?" she asked him.

"We got in here, didn't we?" he asked back. She smiled, letting him lead her past the bar and the mass of dancers to the velvet rope.

"Name," stated the bouncer.

"Mick St. John," he responded, just as monotone. The large man looked through his list, and then nodded. He removed the rope from their path and opened the door behind him. Once it was closed, Beth turned her head to whisper to Mick.

"Have you been here before or something?" Mick shook his head, glancing down at her momentarily. They strode down a long hall, Mick slowing to a stop in front of a door. He inhaled deeply, his mouth forming into a straight line.

"She's not alone. Stay here," he stated, putting his finger up when Beth opened her mouth to object. She leaned against the wall and watched him enter, listening helplessly as the door clicked shut. She sighed and pressed her ear up to the wall, straining to hear the conversation. She couldn't get anything over the blasting music. Suddenly, and man burst out of the room, clutching his wrist to his chest protectively. He froze, staring at Beth. When he finally gained his composure, he sprinted down the hall and out on to the dance floor. It all happened so fast that Beth didn't even have time to say anything to him.

"I'm not letting them take me away!" Coraline exclaimed, making Beth jump.

"What are you doing here?!" someone hissed into Beth's ear. She jumped again, spinning around to see Abigail.

"Abby, I-"

"-shut up. At least you didn't come alone. That would have been a very big mess. Don't move, beautiful," she interrupted, brushing past her and entering the room. Beth scooted closer to the open door, hoping to hear something worth her heart attack.

"You," Coraline whispered.

"Hi. Listen, it's not what you think. As long as your innocent, they'll let you go," Abby responded, her voice bored.

"No, they won't. Once they get a hold of me, they'll shove a stake through my chest, cut me up into little pieces, and burn what's left," she snapped.

"Coraline, listen. Come with us, cooperate, and you can walk out. It's not that hard to understand," Mick hissed, making goose bumps form on Beth's skin. It got quiet for a moment, the bass in the club matching the quick beat of Beth's heart.

"You lying bitch! They're here!" Coraline yelled, Beth looking down the hall to see the Cleaners headed her way. _Oh God_...

"Well, if you'd have made a damn decision, we wouldn't have had to do it this way!" Abigail growled. "Now we both have to do it their way! Smooth. Epically smooth." The Cleaners entered the room, Coraline's hiss sending a shiver up Beth's spine. Abigail left the room, followed closely by Mick.

"What're they going to do?" Beth questioned. Abigail sighed, walking past her without even a glance.

"ABIGAIL! DON'T IGNORE ME!" Beth screamed, catching herself off guard. Abby was her best friend. She was supposed to be able to talk about anything with her. Abigail turned on her heel, placed a hand on her hip, and stared at her. Beth nor Mick moved, waiting for her response.

"I. Am. Leaving. They are going to arrest Coraline and take her in for questioning. You are either going to go watch the interrogation, or make a pathetic attempt to follow me out of here. You really should thank me," she finally answered.

"Thank you?! For what?! Insulting me?! Talking to me like I'm stupid?!" Beth asked, stalking toward her. Mick tugged on her arm, trying to give her a silent warning.

"For putting you on the VIP list," Abigail said with a smile, turning back around and walking elegantly out the door.

"Damn," Beth whispered.


	8. Update 1

HEY HEY!!! You have no idea what's been going on recently, but I've finally got the time and the groove to get this thing going again! Be looking for the next chapter!


End file.
